challengeyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Making Games
Making games is the primary purpose at challengeyou.com. Members make games using the LevelCrafter game editor. To make games you need Shockwave. Guide to Creating a Game Making a game on ChallengeYou.com is very easy to do. The first thing to do is to click "MAKE GAMES" on the top of the screen. This will send you to a screen that looks like a grid. There are a number of options on the side, which include adding floors, creating a start and finish, etc. Every game needs to have a Start/Finish to function correctly. Some games may not need a finish under certain conditions, such a multiplayer game. First off, your game will need walls. To create a wall on the map, you simply click and hold the mouse on the grid, and drag it where you wish to put it. This should create a simple brick wall. You can change the color of it by right clicking on it and choosing a different color or texture. After you arrange the walls how you want them, add in some diamonds or icemen if you desire. These can be used as finishing conditions ('Collect All Diamonds', 'Destroy All Icemen', 'Collect Diamonds & Destroy Icemen'). Icemen cannot be destroyed without a slingshot and crumbs. Make sure there are enough crumbs supplied to kill the icemen without running out, unless it is not required that you kill them all. There are also chasers, that follow you around and slow your movement, but cannot be destroyed. As you continue developing your game, there are many more things you can add onto it. For instnace, you can add doors. If a door does not have a number on it, it is unlocked. If the door has a number from 1-10 on it, it requires the key that matches the door. For example, key 1 opens any door with a 1 on it. Master key's unlock all doors. These can be used to make games more difficult. If keys and doors aren't your thing, use teleporters. They're similar to doors and keys since teleporter 1 will take you to the other teleporter marked 1. If you want to amp up the difficulty, add platforms and multiple levels. You can create a second floor by simply clicking the "Up/Add Level" button. You cannot access that floor unless you add ramps, ladders, or teleporters. Ramps must have a hole at the top of it in order to go through the ground above. To cover up the sides of a ramp, use tri-walls. If you want to add a story to your game, place some message boards. You can type a custom message onto it, which can be used to display stories and what not. You can also put a message onto raised/lowered pillars to make it look like a sign. Be sure to include jetpacks and fuel for games that are spread out over a larger area. Do not put jetpacks in mazes that aren't multiplayer unless you want cheating. Speaking of multiplayer, add shields to your maze to add the ability to fight other players in the "Multiplayer Zone". Lastly, add a theme, music, and perhaps a portal to another level and you're good to go. Don't forget that you can raise and lower platforms by press the buttons 0-9. Hopefully this guide has helped give you some inspiration on what to create for your new game. List of all the items *Key *Door *Start/Finish *Platforms *Hole *Ladder *Ramp *Tri-Wall *Diamonds *Messages *Pillars *Icemen *Chasers *Teleporter *Portal *Slingshot/Crumbs *Shield *Jetpack/Fuel *Weather